Against All Odds
by AnimeWolfGirl16
Summary: When one boy doesn't remember anything besides his name he is thrown into more than he wanted. Join Hope as an ancient prophecy is fulfilled all while he is trying to regain his memory.
1. Prologue

Hello everyone. This is AnimeWolfGirl16! Just to clear things up, this fanfiction may be titled under Pokémon but all of the characters are going to be my OCs. Also, this fanfiction is going to be similar to the new Pokémon game 'Pokémon Conquest'. There will be a few similar aspects but in my defense, I had a dream about this fanfiction before I even knew about Pokémon Conquest. Since this fanfiction is based off of a dream, you will have to excuse me if I do not update as often because some of the elements of this story have yet to make themselves appear. Either way, I hope you all enjoy the prologue of Against All Odds. Now to the beginning of the story!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon in any way (that includes Pokémon Conquest or the Pokémon in this fanfiction that already exist). All rights go to the producers and game designers. I do own my OCs, the Pokémon I create, and this story.**

* * *

**Prologue**

_**In a dimly lit room, the chanting began. The only light was candles that were lined in a circle.**_

"_**Red and orange combine at night," A robed figure stated as he stepped into the candle light. Another robed figure stepped forward and said,**_

"_**Growing wings and taking flight." Then another figure stepped out.**_

"_**Two sides ravaged by war," The three figures looked at each other as they signaled yet another figure into the light.**_

"_**The Alcean's wings will soar." The candles started to glow brighter as the first lines of an ancient prophecy were stated. The next figure that stepped out stated another line.**_

"_**With hope brought to a child of light," The five figures then signaled to the last member in the room. This member was more tentative than the others to say the last line. As she slowly stepped into the candlelight, her voice was at first a whisper but then got louder as she stated the line she had memorized just for this.**_

"_**Peace or destruction will be decided in the last fight." As the last line of the prophecy was said, a light suddenly formed in the middle of the candles.**_

_**As the figures continued to chant the prophecy, the light began to swirl and blur together. The light continued to blend together until a picture began to form. The robed figures drew closer to the picture as it became clearer.**_

"_**So we have finally found you." The first to appear said.**_

_**Once the last figure looked at the picture, she gasped. The others stared at her. She should have known by now that things would be this way.**_

"_**We already found one of them but what makes you so sure that this is the one we have been looking for, T-3?" T-3 looked over at the one who had spoken.**_

"_**I am quite sure that this is the one. We have had this one come here before… the **_**mission**_**." T-3 stated as all of the members remembered the fateful night concerning the mission.**_

"_**So our mission is to capture this one?" Another member asked.**_

_**Instead of T-3 answering, another figure spoke up.**_

"_**No S-2, only to gain his trust. Once he trusts us, we can easily manipulate him."**_

"_**Yes D-1…" S-2 said with hesitancy.**_

"_**So everyone knows their positions in this?" D-1 asked the members gathered.**_

"_**Yes leader." They all said in unison.**_

"_**Good. Then this meeting is over." D-1 said as he began to leave.**_

_**As the others gathered began to disperse, little did they know that someone was watching them. As the picture began to dissolve, the figure that had been watching took one quick look at it and gasped. Things were going faster than anticipated. The figure then made their getaway quickly. No one must know that they were there. As the figure exited the building and went back to the place they had come from, the figure had but one thought. **_**They must not get him.**

* * *

So… how was the prologue? I know that this may be a bit hard to understand but I hope that you will stick around and continue reading this fanfiction. Things will get a bit clearer in the next few chapters. What do you think the robed figures' next move will be? Who do you think the person watching them was? Please review!


	2. Chapter 1

**AnimeWolfGirl9: **Thanks! Although… I can't make any promises that you will find out who they are right away, but you will find out later that is for sure.

**RedWarrior702:** Thanks for the review! Also, whenever I said that it would be different from Pokémon Conquest, I do mean that it will be different, but that it will still have some of the aspects (like warriors, warlords, bonds [but in my way], and characters that are similar but not exactly the same).

* * *

As light filtered through the window, a boy around the age of 12 opened his eyes. _Ugh, why must it be morning already? _The boy thought.

When he started to get up from under the cover, the light hit him in the eyes. After a few moments, his eyes cleared and he looked around him. But the strange thing was that nothing seemed familiar. _That's strange… ok let's see. Think about where you are and what you did yesterday. _The boy told himself.

Strangely enough as he tried to think about those exact things, his mind drew a blank. _Ok, do not start to freak out. Think about who you are. _He commanded himself. He tried to think about the basic information that normally came to him in an instant. _I am Hope… what's my last name? _Hope asked himself as he got up out of the bed and started to walk around the room.

He instinctively walked over to a mirror and saw his reflection. _Ok, so I have silver hair that goes down to about my chin, turquoise eyes, an orange shirt that has yellow rims around the end of the sleeves and neck, blue jeans, and black tennis shoes. _Hope tried to think if this would help him remember but when it didn't, he began to walk around the room again.

_What am I doing here? _Hope wondered as he walked. Just then he bumped into something hard.

When he looked down, he saw that it was a desk. _Maybe this will help me find something out. _Hope scanned the desk first. He saw basic writing utensils, paper, and a few documents. _Ok let's start there. _Hope thought.

Just as he was about to grab the documents, something in the corner of the desk caught his eye. It was a picture in a hardwood frame. Hope grabbed the picture and studied it. The picture had four people on it and they were standing around each other smiling on a beach. Hope saw that there were two adults and two children. One of the children looked like him and he assumed that the person in the picture was him. The thing that caught his eye in the picture was not the parents but instead the other kid.

She had about mid-waist length brown hair and was wearing a pink swimsuit that had a skirt at the waist, which was brown, and went down to her knees. Hope felt that she was familiar but couldn't think of her name or what his relationship to her was. _Maybe the documents will tell me who she is. _

But when he looked at the documents, they looked like math homework. Hope walked away from the desk a bit disappointed. _Oh well, maybe I'll find something in the rest of the house. _

Hope walked down the steps and saw the beach that was in the picture, only from the inside of his house. As he looked out the window, he thought if he had ever gone to school. _Of course I have. That is why there is math homework lying on my desk. _

As he inspected the rest of the house, he noticed that things were a little off. First of all, there seemed to be no other people in the house besides himself. _That's odd. _Hope thought. _Surely I can't be the only one that lives here. _Second, it looked like most of the stuff that would have been used by someone had begun to carry dust. Hope looked down at the floor and continued walking; he thought how strange it was to hear only the waves from the beach. _It's almost as if I am the only person left… _

When Hope looked up from the floor, he noticed that his feet had brought him to the end of a hallway. As he studied the door closer, he noticed that for one thing; you could see inside of the room, but only barely; and also, there seemed to be a metal plaque on the doorway. _I wonder what that is about… _Hope wondered as he peered at the metal plaque.

As Hope continued to study it, he noticed subtle things that he thought to be a little strange. For one thing, it seemed to have a picture of a pokémon in the middle and then something that Hope thought was the pokémon's name at the top. The only problem was that the plaque had begun to fade, making the letters impossible to read.

_Well that seems a little odd… _Hope thought as his attention veered away from the plaque and to what was inside the door. As he studied what he could from the place where he was standing, he noticed that the room looked to be some kind of office.

_Of course, _Hope thought with excitement. _If the answers aren't in my room or the rest of the house, then they should be in the office! _The only problem was that as he tried to open the door, it seemed to be locked. _Oh great, just what I need… a locked door. _Hope thought sarcastically.

As he tried to think where the key would be located, he thought of a different idea. _Maybe I don't need a key. If I can just pick lock the door… _As he ran up the stairs and into his bedroom, he took in for the second time what was located on his desk. _Ok pencils, paper, math homework… _As he looked at the items, he wondered where the paper clips were located. _Maybe they're in some kind of drawer… _Hope started to look around the desk to see if there was a drawer that could contain the item he needed.

After a few minutes of looking, he gave up. _If it's not on top of the desk, then maybe under. _Hope thought as he got down on his knees and peered under the desk. Hope stuck his hand under the desk and felt around until he found something. When he pulled his hand out, he saw that it was a paper clip. _Ok, so I have a paper clip… let's hope it doesn't… _Hope began thinking before he hit his head on his desk.

_Oww… I thought the desk was up higher. _As he looked up, he noticed that there was a key hole that he had missed during his investigation of his desk. _Maybe I should use the paper clip to… _Hope began to think but then changed his mind. _No, you don't want it breaking since this is the one paper clip you could find. Stick to your objective. _

Hope tried to think about what the office contained and if anything, that must have been the reason why it was locked, while he ran back to the locked door. _Ok, I have to get this just right or else… _Hope thought while carefully inserting the paper clip to where the key should go. After a few minutes, Hope thought he heard something starting to unlock but just then, the paper clip decided that it had had enough trying to unlock the door and broke.

"Oh great… Well, what to do now." Hope stated out loud. _Look for the key. _A voice in his head seemed to be telling him.

"Oh that's just perfect. Now I'm hearing voices inside my head."

Knowing that the voice had been right and that he should look for the key, he started to try and think where the key could be located. _Well… it's obvious that it's not in my bedroom. Maybe the kitchen…_

Hope walked away from the door and started to walk in the direction of what might be where the kitchen was located. The good thing was that he guessed correctly, the bad thing was that there seemed to be no one in the kitchen either. _Ok, so let's give up on the idea that anyone else is here for now. Focus, now where do you hide a key. _Hope thought with a bit of disappointment.

As he looked around the kitchen, he noticed that there was a basket of food lying on the counter. _That's strange… I wonder if I went shopping yesterday. _But as Hope walked over to the counter, he noticed that the basket had a note attached to the handle. _I guess not… _Hope thought briefly before taking a closer look at the note.

The note read, _Hope you enjoy. _The one thing that he noticed was that one, there was no person's name on it so that he could send back a thank you and two; he couldn't decide whether or not this person had just written the phrase out, or was commanding him to enjoy the food. _I'll eat breakfast later. _Hope thought. _First comes the key. _

As Hope walked around the room, he looked in various drawers and on counter tops but could not find the key. _Where could they have put it? _Hope asked himself but then wondered why he said 'they'. _I mean, there is no one else here. So why did I say 'they'? _Hope didn't realize that he had still been walking until he ran into the table. _Ok, note to mental self. First, always watch where you walk since you seem to be hitting a lot of things lately. Second, think of where things would be that are obvious. _Hope told himself while quickly scanning the table and seeing a letter was on the right, just near the edge of the table. He reached over and grabbed the note. What surprised him was what was written on the note:

_Hope,_

_The key to the office is on top of the refrigerator if you need it._

When he looked at the bottom of the page, he noticed that this also did not have a return name. Hope walked over to the refrigerator and felt around the top until he felt the cold metal that represented the key. As he slowly removed his hand, he stared at the key. The key was shaped exactly like the pokémon that was on the door plaque.

On his way out of the kitchen, Hope grabbed an apple as he made his way towards the office. _Might as well eat breakfast while I can. _Hope thought. _Why didn't I look in the kitchen first? _

When Hope got to his destination, he carefully put the key into the key hole and turned the nob until it opened with a satisfying click. _Well… it's now or never. _Hope thought as he took a tentative breath and opened the door. To Hope, the office looked like any other ordinary office. It had book shelves filled with books on different species of pokémon, a file cabinet for important papers, and a standard computer on top of the computer desk.

The first thing Hope rushed to was the computer. Surely it would have some important documents that could have something about his past on them. But when he pulled up the computer screen and looked in the documents section, he noticed that it told him that all of the files had been moved to another device and deleted off this one. _Well… maybe in the file cabinets. _Hope thought as he opened them up, one by one. Although when he looked, all the papers and files in the cabinets had been taken out also. _Well… I guess that idea failed. _Hope thought as he looked back at the computer and empty file cabinets. _But still, it won't hurt to look around for a bit. _

Hope walked back over to the desk and looked through the drawers that were connected to the desk. Nothing was really in them since most of the papers had been taken out and moved somewhere else, but one thing caught his eye. It was a drawling with the same exact pokémon on it as the key and plaque.

The pokémon had a small body, somewhat equivalent to an Eevee's, with ears that stuck straight up into the air and slender paws. The pokémon also had a tail that looked almost like a paintbrush due to the strange markings that were on its body and sleek black fur was all over the pokémon's body.

Hope picked up the piece of paper and, after inspecting the rest of the desk, saw another locked drawer. _Maybe the key… _Hope thought while looking at the key hole and then back at the key before inserting the key into the lock and turning it until he heard the familiar click. When Hope opened the locked compartment, he saw very little things of value, mostly paper clips. _So that's where all the paper clips went. _Hope thought while moving the paper clips around to see if there was anything else in the compartment. _Why in the world would someone lock something like this if there wasn't anything important inside? _Hope wondered before he felt his had brush up against something.

Hope looked down to see that the 'thing' was a bracelet with a note attached to the thread. The note said:

_Hope,_

_Keep this with you at all times and don't let anyone see or take it!_

Hope looked from the note to the bracelet. It looked simple enough with the thread being braided tight and a sky blue crystal hanging on the thread. The crystal had three square points that were in a line but different sizes. _Why in the world would I need to keep this with me? It's just a bracelet! _Hope thought before sliding the bracelet on his right wrist.

Before exiting the office, Hope remembered to lock the door. _Just in case… _Hope thought while running up to his bedroom to lay the picture on his desk. As he walked into his bedroom, his eyes quickly scanned to make sure everything was in the right place before walking over to the desk and laying the picture down. Hope then looked out the window and thought about taking a walk. _Might as well get an idea of my surroundings outside. _Hope thought while grabbing his backpack and walking out the front door, locking it in the process.

The first thing Hope noticed when he walked up the pavement a little ways and looked back at his house was that the front of his house had pine trees, and the back of his house was the beach. _Weird… I wonder who chose this spot as our home. _Hope thought before turning away from his house and walking the opposite direction.

It didn't take long for Hope to walk to the town and much didn't interest him on the way. Most of the things he saw were vegetation and a few other houses. A few times he had tried to walk towards the houses but then his mind flashed back to the note that was attached to the bracelet and his hand would automatically go to the where the bracelet was located while he had slowly walked away.

_Stupid bracelet. _Hope sighed as he thought back to the numerous times with the houses and looked at where the bracelet was located. When Hope looked back up to see if the town was busy, he noticed that there were indeed a lot of people in the town. _Great… _Hope thought as he remembered that today was the last day of the festival. Hope assessed the situation as he tried to think of a plan. There were a lot of people standing around booths and talking to each other. _If I can only get to an alleyway… _Hope thought as he walked into the fray and looked, only to see an alleyway a few steps in front of him. _Well…that works. _Hope looked around to see if anyone was watching him, and then slipped into the alleyway.

As Hope paused to scan the other side of the alleyway, he thought while walking out onto the empty street, _why in the world am I being so sneaky? I mean, it's not like someone's going to try to run me over or bring me to some strange place. _Just then Hope looked up as he heard a noise rushing towards him. _Is that a… car? _Hope thought with fear as it rushed towards him. Then another thought hit his head, _Well, I've heard about how whenever you're going to die that your whole life flashes before your eyes but for some reason that doesn't happen to me. _

As he opened his eyes and he tuned back into reality, he realized that he was no longer on the ground. _OK… this is totally not good! Why in the world am I in the air. _Hope thought with fear as he looked at the ground getting farther away before looking up and seeing a pokémon. _Machamp. _Hope thought involuntarily as he recognized the pokémon.

The Machamp was a greyish color with four muscled arms and as Hope looked at the pokémon, he started to struggle.

"Let… me… go!" Hope gasped as he tried to get out of the pokémon's grasp.

Just as felt his feet hit the ground, Hope pushed as hard as he could against the pokémon's arms and fell to the ground. As Hope tried to get his breath back, he heard a voice behind him ask,

"Hey kid, are you ok?"

Hope turned around just as one thought crossed his mind. _Who is he?_

* * *

Hi! This is AnimeWolfGirl16. So, how did you like the chapter? What do you think of Hope? Also, sorry for the horrible descriptions of the pokémon. I just have never been good at description for pokémon. If you have any questions for this chapter (or any in the future) you can pm me. Also, if you need any pictures/ diagrams for the pokémon that I create (not that you know of any yet ), I will see if I can post some pictures. Since I don't know if I can do that… if I can't please add it in a review since I don't really know when I will be able to check. Either way… please review and tell me what you think of this chapter.


	3. Chapter 2

**RedWarrior702:** Thanks for the helpful hint with the posting pictures thing and the review! Also, I do agree with you about Hope.

**AnimeWolfGirl9:** I don't think that my descriptions are that good… Either way, thanks for the review!

* * *

Hope stared up warily at the figure whose pokémon had rescued him from getting killed. The figure had a darker skin color, brown hair, blue eyes, blue jeans, red shoes, and a red jacket with some kind of logo in the right corner.

"Are you ok?" The figure asked again while his pokémon stood behind him.

"Yeah…" Hope stated hesitantly. _Why in the world am I even talking to him? I mean, he is a complete stranger. Also, if his pokémon decides to attack… _Hope's thoughts were broken off by a beeping sound that was coming from the stranger's wrist band.

"_Hello Barlow… are you ok? You veered off the main scouting path." _A voice sounded from a com link.

"_Yeah Shawn, just had a little _situation." The man supposedly named Barlow answered back. Hope didn't like the way he said _situation_ but kept quiet.

"_Oh you mean the…" _Shawn started but was then cut off by Barlow.

"_Yeah Shawn. But focus."_

"_Oh yeah… Lily wanted to make sure you were ok since your tracking device went off the designated path." _Shawn reported back.

Hope tried to think for a second on how to get out of here but then he stopped. _Lily, Shawn, and Barlow? Their names sound familiar… _Hope paused as he suddenly felt his head starting to hurt and a few brief images passed through his head.

There was a person who looked exactly like Barlow talking with a young adult that had messy brown hair, brown eyes that had a mischievous glint to them, a white short sleeved t-shirt, a brown mid-length sleeved jacket, brown shoes, and blue jeans. In the background of the image was a girl that had brown hair that was tied back in a ponytail and went down to about half way down her back, green eyes, a pink long-sleeved shirt, blue jeans, and white shoes.

Hope groaned as he put his head between his knees. _What was that? I don't think I know them but they seem familiar. _When he looked up he noticed that Barlow was staring at him with a concerned look on his face.

"_Shawn, tell Lily to be ready. I'm bringing him back to base. Also, tell Dylan that his shift is to begin a bit early." _Barlow stated as he started walking closer to Hope.

"_Wait, why are you bringing him back?!" _Shawn answered worriedly into the phone but got no reply from Barlow.

Hope started to wonder why Barlow wasn't going to answer the com link when he felt a hand on his wrist jerk him up from the ground. He felt his sleeve slip upwards as he was jerked, revealing the bracelet. Hope saw Barlow quickly glance down at the bracelet before saying,

"Sorry this is going to be a quick introduction but we are pressed on time. I am Barlow, leader of the agency PokéLegacies."

Barlow then proceeded to start to drag Hope down the corridor they were in with his Machamp waiting for the next command from his partner.

"What do you mean by 'we'?" Hope asked. Barlow continued to pull Hope down the corridor as he answered,

"I mean that we, as in you and me, are going to head back to base."

"What! In case you haven't noticed but I am not going to go anywhere with you. I don't even know you!" Hope spat at Barlow as he tried to pull away.

Barlow stopped walking and then turned around to face Hope.

"What is your name, kid?" Barlow asked.

"Hope." Hope gave the one answer he knew.

"What is your last name?" Barlow asked as if expecting him to give him his full name. Hope hesitated before answering,

"I don't really remember." Hope looked up and saw Barlow give him a worried glance.

"This is exactly why you are coming with me. We are going to go back to base and see if there is anything wrong." Barlow stated quickly before continuing to walk up to where his pokémon was located.

Hope started to try to pull away the closer they got to Barlow's pokémon. Barlow seemed to take notice of this and, stopping for a brief moment, looked at his pokémon. The Machamp then started to run ahead of them as Barlow continued to walk again.

"How did you…" Hope started to ask but couldn't find a way to form the question. Hope heard Barlow laugh before saying that he would explain when they got there.

Hope stared down at the ground while they walked. _So much for a normal day. _Hope thought as he walked back to what had happened this day so far.

"What time is it?" Hope asked wondering how long time had passed since all this happened.

"Twelve o'clock. Why?" Barlow answered.

"Just wondering." Hope stated as he then tuned out.

_So, it's 12:00. I have been out of the house for little over an hour and all this happens to me. _Hope thought before feeling a tap on his shoulder. Hope looked up to see Barlow announcing that we were here into his com link. Hope looked up to see the sign that did indeed clarify that they were at the PokéLegacies base. Hope looked over at Barlow with a bit of respect. _At least he didn't lie._ Hope thought as he started to walk towards the doors that marked the entrance into the building.

When Hope was about a foot from the entrance, he heard a sizzling noise. Instinctively backing up, he looked down to see that the spot he was in a minute ago had a burn mark imprinted on the ground. Hope looked back up to see Barlow a while back with a confused look on his face.

"Shawn must have forgotten to turn it off again." He heard Barlow mutter as he pressed a button on his wrist band, deactivating the device.

"There. Sorry about that Hope. Shawn has a tendency to forget things." Barlow stated while bringing Hope into the base.

If Hope thought he had seen big buildings before, then he was certainly wrong. The building was about the size of a typical sports center with three stories. The first thing Hope noticed was that there was a ton of people, probably staff, before Barlow was talking to a lady at the front desk. Hope saw Barlow take a card out of the lady's hand and then walk away from the desk. Hope did the only thing he could think of, which was to follow Barlow.

When he got over to where Barlow was waiting for him, he heard Barlow say,

"Hope, this is going to be your visitors pass. It will allow you to get into some of the rooms without one of the staff being with you."

"Which ones?" Hope asked with suspicion. _This might be fun to investigate… _

Barlow started walking off without really answering Hope's question pointing out where various rooms were located. _Ok, so the meeting room is the first room on the left, the training room is the first room on the right, the laboratory is the back room on the left, and the nursery is the back room on the right. _Hope thought while trying to memorize the location of the different rooms.

When they had got to the nursery, Hope noticed that two people, a boy and a girl, were discussing something inside. _Hey, they look just like… _Hope thought before having his thoughts interrupted by someone saying,

"Hey Hope!"

When Hope turned around, he saw that the boy that was in the nursery had somehow appeared behind him.

"Wait! How… did… you…?" Hope kept looking from the nursery back to the boy with a confused look on his face. Seeing the confused look on Hope's face, the boy started to introduce himself.

"My name is Shawn. I am a warrior of the agency PokéLegacies, oh by the way… if you didn't know that you are standing in the place right know, you are. My pokémon that I am bonded to is Furret, which has brown and cream colored fur. My best friend is Derik…"

"Shawn!" The girl yelled at him as she came out.

"Oops… sorry Lily. Oh!" Shawn quickly turned around to face Barlow and started talking rapidly again.

"Sorry about not turning off the security system. It just completely slipped my mind. After I heard about you bringing Hope here, I thought 'Hey, I should go get a ton of stuff for us to do.' But then I remembered that you told me to go get Lily ready and to tell Dylan that his shift was starting early. Oh by the way, he just left a few minutes ago and is continuing on the path where you left off…." Barlow stopped Shawn by putting his hand on Shawn's head and saying,

"It's ok Shawn. By the way, did you have sugar?"

Shawn shook his head no and Barlow looked over at Lily and asked,

"Lily, do you know if he did?"

"No Barlow, I don't know but I can probably find someone who can tell you if you really want to know…" Lily answered while looking over at Shawn before he appeared right behind Hope again and muttered a 'Goodbye' before disappearing up the stairs.

Hope stared at the place where Shawn had disappeared to before asking,

"How does he disappear like that?"

The girl named Lily answered instead of Barlow.

"No one really knows. Most people think that it is because he is bonded to a Furret."

There was silence in the room for a while before Barlow said,

"Hope, this is Lily. She is the nurse here at PokéLegacies."

Hope tuned out and looked over at Lily for a while. _She is the girl from the picture. _Hope thought while his mind brought up the picture with the three people in it. _So the last person must be Shawn. _Hope tuned back into the conversation, which apparently had turned out to not being about Shawn.

"Anything new with the project?" Hope heard Barlow ask Lily.

"No although the sensor did detect some different frequencies in the wave pattern." Lily answered. _What project? _Hope wondered as he looked around, trying to think around what the project could be about.

Hope started trying to look past Lily. _There has to be something else in that room for both her and Shawn to have been in there so long. _Hope thought before getting a quick glimpse at something that looked like an egg on what looked to be like some kind of egg scanner. Without meaning to, Hope started to walk past Lily and towards the glass that was separating him from the egg. The egg seemed to be completely black except for an orange swirl pattern in the middle with a blue circle at the tip of the swirl.

Hope stared at the egg for a moment before he felt the ache in his head again. Hope's hand went automatically to his temple before another image passed through his head. It was of the same egg but only in a grassy field. It must have been around one in the afternoon and the sun was shining. The egg was nestled into a bed of grass that looked soft enough for even a human to sleep on.

The next image that came was of a young man who looked to be around eighteen standing with Shawn. The young man had black hair, yellow eyes, a black linen jacket, a white short sleeved shirt, and blue jeans with black tennis shoes. There were two pokémon standing with them. The first one Hope realized was a Furret, with its brown and cream colored fur. The second pokémon Hope had trouble figuring out its name. The pokémon had the thin body that was all black besides glowing rings and stripes that were on its ears, tail, and legs. The glowing rings were in the middle of its head and on its legs. As quickly as the images had appeared, they were gone.

Hope's vision cleared and he noticed that he must have leaned his head on the glass. As he took a shaky breath and stepped back, Hope noticed that Barlow and Lily were looking at him with concern in their eyes. Hope took a second to look at them and back to the egg.

"Have I been…?" Was all Hope got out before he felt himself rushing towards the ground. As his vision became dark and he felt his conscience slipping away he felt someone catch him before he hit the ground.

* * *

Hi this is AnimeWolfGirl16 and I just really want to apologize since I didn't update last month. I had this part of the story in my head but I couldn't figure out how to write it down. So, I am really sorry. Either way… what did you think of this chapter? What type of pokémon do you think is inside the egg? I would love to hear your thoughts on what it will look like, even though I already know. Please review! It really helps an author get motivated to write a fanfiction and it will help me get the next chapter out sooner! Hope you enjoyed this chapter and thank you for continuing to read this fanfiction.


	4. Chapter 3

**RedWarrior702:** Thanks for the review! I am really sorry if you looked up all of the different pokémon egg pictures. I probably should have mentioned that the pokémon is a made-up one. So, sorry if you did look up pokémon eggs. Here is the next chapter.

**AnimeWolfGirl9:** Thanks for the review! Yes I am sure that Shawn did not have sugar. That's just his normal self… sometimes.

* * *

Light was the first thing that Hope saw when his eyes finally opened. At first, he was confused at where he was before remembering what had transpired before he lost consciousness. He noticed that Lily and Barlow were standing over him with the same concerned looks. At closer inspection of where he was, he noticed that it looked like he was inside some kind of hospital room. The room had white walls, tile floor, a hospital bed; which he was currently occupying, a night stand, and a TV. Hope looked at the TV and saw that the time read 5:30pm. He noticed that Shawn was leaning against the wall near the door, not really looking like anything important had happened. Turning his attention back to where Lily and Barlow were still looking at him, as if waiting for him to say something,

"Um… hi again." Hope said hesitantly, waiting to see what their reaction was. Barlow seemed to relax for the time being but Lily was still looking at him like there might be something wrong.

"Lily, you can relax now that he is awake." Barlow said calmly looking over at her seeing that she was still tense.

"Barlow I can't just relax. He passed out for a reason still unknown to us and then both his and the eggs vitals were going crazy!" Lily exclaimed while checking Hope's vitals to make sure that they were regular. Hope heard Barlow sigh before being asked,

"Do you remember anything before you passed out?"

Hope looked over at him skeptically, wondering if he should tell them about the flashbacks. Just before he could answer he heard someone exclaim,

"Well, mystery boy is finally awake."

Hope looked over to where the voice had come from. There was a boy who looked to be about 17 years old with short, red hair and green eyes. The boy was wearing a red shirt accompanied with a black jacket, black jeans, and black tennis shoes. There was a red and brown pokémon perched on his shoulder. The pokémon had red fur on its body as well as its hair, along with 6 tails. The fur on its stomach was white while its paws and eyes were brown. _Vulpix. _Hope instantly thought when he saw the pokémon.

"Dylan if you're not gonna be nice then I suggest you leave." Hope looked over at Shawn to see that he was glaring at 'Dylan'.

Dylan looked over at Shawn as if challenging him to make him leave before saying,

"Calm down Shawn. All I wanted to do was see if he was awake."

There must have been something underneath of what Dylan said that caused Shawn to step forward a bit closer to where the rest of the team was located, but Hope couldn't think what it was.

"Call me if anything _exciting _happens." Dylan called over his shoulder before exiting the room.

Hope just stared back between where Dylan had exited and where Shawn was still standing. Shawn seemed to visibly relax when Dylan left but still looked on guard. Barlow looked over at Shawn uneasily before saying,

"Sorry about that Hope. As you can probably tell by now, that is Dylan. He is one of the members of our team but he still tends to act like he is the leader." Barlow sighed before continuing, "Now Hope, do you remember anything before you passed out."

Hope took a moment to collect his thoughts before answering,

"Yeah, there was a boy about the age of 18. He had black hair and yellow eyes. He was wearing a white t-shirt with a black jacket, blue jeans, and black tennis shoes."

After Hope finished telling them what he had remembered about the boy, but keeping the egg a secret, he saw Lily and Barlow freeze for a moment before continuing as if nothing had happened. Shawn however looked genuinely pleased at hearing the boy's description.

"Oh you're talking about Derik. He's the lieutenant here at PokéLegacies. His bonded pokémon is an Umbreon and his room is right next to mine." Shawn continued to talk as Hope wandered into his thoughts. _An Umbreon. _Hope thought back to the black pokémon that had rings on its body. _ I wonder why I didn't recognize it before. I wonder where Derik is at the moment._

Apparently Hope had missed some of the conversation, which resulted in a confused look on his face when he noticed that Lily was glaring at Shawn. Shawn had stopped talking and was currently staring at the floor. Barlow kept looking back and forth between the two as if the same thing had happened before. Hope just kept staring at everyone until they suddenly remembered that he was here. Barlow just sighed and looked back at Hope with an apologetic.

For a few minutes there was silence before Hope remembered something.

"Who caught me?" Hope asked staring at the three.

It took a moment for them to realize what he was asking before Barlow answered,

"Oh, Shawn did."

A look of confusion passed on Hope's face before stating,

"I thought he was upstairs?"

"He was." Lily answered before continuing, "It's just one of those things that he can do without us really knowing how he does it."

Hope looked over at Shawn to see that he was still staring at the floor, seemingly not hearing the comment. Silence again enveloped the room before Hope decided that he should be getting home.

As he went to rise, he noticed Barlow shoot a worried glance at Lily before rushing forward and putting his hand on Hope's shoulder.

"Hope I don't think it's a very good idea for you to leave yet." Barlow stated while pushing Hope back onto the bed.

Hope felt a brief moment of confusion at the reason why he wasn't allowed to leave. _I mean it is getting late and there might be someone waiting at home… _Hope thought before remembering that no one else seemed to be at the house earlier today. _Maybe they were just at work or busy. I mean how else was that basket supposed to get there._

Barlow must have noticed Hope's confusion because he then stated,

"Maybe you should stay the night just to be sure that you don't pass out again."

Hope saw Lily shoot Barlow a questioning look, while looking back between Hope and Barlow. She looked hesitantly over at Shawn before continuing to look at Barlow. There seemed to be a nonverbal conversation between the two because after a minute, Lily looked like she seemed to agree with the idea.

"No thanks. I really should be going now." Hope declined hurriedly before they started to try and find him a room to stay. Hope tried to get up and walk a few steps but then found out that being passed out for 5 hours can make you really weak. Hope closed his eyes, waiting while he fell expecting to hit the floor, but was instead surprised when he felt hands on his arms holding him steady.

Hope looked up to see that it was yet again Shawn that had caught him, except this time there was a brown and cream colored pokémon on his shoulder staring down at him. _Furret, _Hope thought instantly. Shawn had a concerned look on his face as he asked,

"You ok Hope?"

Before Hope could reply, he felt the pain in his head again but due to Shawn holding his arms he couldn't move his hands to his head. The vision was like the others, short but this time he heard a voice. The young man named 'Derik' was staring down at him with the same concerned look on his face that Shawn had been wearing previously. His bonded pokémon, Umbreon was on the same shoulder as Shawn's Furret and Hope heard him ask,

"You ok Hope?" In the same way that Shawn did a few moments ago. The vision lingered for a moment before disappearing in a screen of black, like the end scene of a movie before the credits. Surprisingly enough Hope didn't black out a second after the 'vision'; instead he heard a voice calling his name concerned repeatedly. It took him a moment to realize that the voice belonged to Barlow. As his vision became clear, he looked up to see that Barlow was standing behind Shawn, who had somehow kept his hold on Hope. He noticed that Lily was scrambling around machines that were apparently trained on his vitals, writing down notes while looking back between Hope and the screens. The only thing Hope could think to say was,

"At least this time I didn't pass out this time…"

Barlow sighed while signaling to Shawn that he could let go. Apparently Shawn must have not understood the signal because he kept his hands on Hope's arms and slowly helped him up and back onto the bed. Only then did Hope feel the pressure on his arms lessen before Shawn backed away from the bed and stood a little distance away.

Barlow took one look at Hope and then signaled for Lily and Shawn to step out of the room. Lily still looked uncertain but Shawn gave her a look as he let his Furret down from his shoulder. The Furret scurried over to the bed and looked up at Hope and then back at Shawn. Shawn nodded to the Furret and then led Lily out of the room.

Hope heard Barlow say that he would be right back in a few moments but Hope really couldn't care. _Because of what just happened a few seconds ago they're going to make me stay whether I want to or not. _Hope thought before deciding to lie back down on the bed. He could hear whispers, some angry and others understanding, coming from outside the door. He didn't really focus much on the conversation but heard a few words like 'bond' and 'memory'. The last thing Hope thought before his conscious drifted was that if they were going to keep him here, then he might as well try and escape.

* * *

Hi everyone! This is AnimeWolfGirl16 and I just want to really apologize for not getting this out sooner. I had started to type this up a few weeks ago but then I got a lot of school projects and homework that needed completed and by the time I had got back to the chapter I had forgotten what I was writing about. Not really sure how that happens but either way. I just wanted to let you know that I might or might not be able to release another chapter soon since we will be going on vacation and I may or may not have a lot of time to write this. I still have to take school and work with me as well so yeah… What is your opinion on this chapter? How do you think Hope is going to try and escape? What do you think is going to happen next? Please review! :)


	5. Chapter 4

**AnimeWolfGirl9:** Yep. Here is his escape plan. :)

* * *

Hope listened for a moment before trying to get out of bed, the clock beside him reading around midnight.

_Someone must have moved me into a spare room when after I fell asleep. _Hope thought as his feet hit the floor. Quickly glancing around at his surroundings, he noticed that the room was fairly simple.

The bed was in the far left corner of the room, with a computer desk adjacent to the bookshelf on the left side, near the door. There was a dresser in the top right corner of the room, across from the bed, while shelves hung from the walls. There were little belongings in the room, making it seem like the room had been used by someone before.

As Hope moved to stand up, he saw his backpack and jacket lying on the chair near the desk. He quickly walked over to the chair, trying to make as least noise as possible, and grabbed his belongings. He automatically slipped them on and moved towards the door. As he went to open the door though, he saw something fall from the shelf closest to the door. Reaching his hand out to catch it, he felt the familiar shape of a pokémon. Glancing down at the figure, Hope noticed that it was the same pokémon as the key, but instead it was carved out of wood. Hope felt little detail marks on the pokémon as he skimmed his finger over the figure, somehow feeling as if he had seen this before. It was quite obvious that whoever had made the figure had put a lot of detail and thought into what pokémon this was supposed to be.

As Hope quickly slipped the figure into his backpack, he couldn't help but feel a bit jealous over the fact that this person, whoever they were, had gotten to probably see the pokémon that this figure was based off of. Quickly pushing away the emotion, automatically knowing it was childish, he peeked out the door. No one else seemed to be awake at this time of night, making the room that lay before him seem unused. He quickly scanned the room for surfaces that could be used to help him get out of here. There was a round, wooden table that looked as if it was made out of pine near the stairs that probably lead to the main reception area, surrounded by eleven chairs. To the north of the table was something that looked like a message board.

Taking a cautious look around, Hope sprinted to the message board before taking note that it was electronic, showing the floor that he was currently on. Looking at the virtual map, Hope noticed that it showed the rooms that were currently occupied by the residents staying here. It seemed to be like a school, girls on one side and boys on the other. Barlow's room was located at the very top, next to the room that Hope had been staying in, while below that room, was a vacant one. Shawn's room was below the vacant one while Dylan's was beside Shawn's. On the left side of the building, Lily's room was the only one marked as not empty, the second room from the top.

Noticing a button in the bottom right hand corner, Hope clicked on it as it showed that there were in fact three levels to this building. Already knowing two of them, the one that he was currently on and the reception area, he clicked on the third. A login screen came up for access to view that third room. Hope looked around the machine, quickly finding a place where you slide in your access card. Feeling in his pocket, he remembered the card that Barlow had handed to him earlier today. Pulling it out of his pocket, he inserted it into the machine. Disappointment flashed through him when the screen flashed back the words, _Access Denied_. Clicking back on the current room, Hope walked towards the stairs. There seemed to be no security devices, which seemed a little weird.

Continuing to try to make as little noise as possible as he waked down the stairs, Hope quickly made his way down to the reception area. Looking around to make sure the place was deserted; he noticed that there was another set of stairs next to the one he had just come from. Thinking that it led to the third floor he began to walk over to it, but then noticed that it had the same access device that allowed you to get passed. Abandoning the idea of getting onto the third floor, he started to walk towards the entrance.

Just as he walked past the Nursery, he saw that the same egg was still lying in the room on what looked to be an examination table. The glass windows that framed the door easily allowed Hope to see what was beyond the door. There were two computer desks at the far right and left corners of the room which were hooked up to a few monitors that were on the desks. In the middle of the room, there was the examination table while behind it looked to be a few incubators that must have been for where the eggs were put when they weren't being studied.

Letting his eyes focus back on the egg, Hope walked closer to where the door was.

_I really should be getting out of here but that egg seems so familiar. Also, it's not like I am in any danger here. _Hope thought as he put his hand on the doorknob, carefully turning it. Surprise flickered through him as he noticed that it wasn't locked.

_If someone broke in, the equipment, or the egg, could easily be taken, _As he thought back to the security device that had been used outside his thoughts quickly added, _or not. _

Walking further into the room, Hope noticed that it was bigger than it seemed to be, as well as that the temperature seemed to change when he entered the room. Looking at the examination table, Hope noticed that there were wires hooked up to a big screen just above the incubators that showed the vitals of the egg. Thinking back to what he had heard Lily state earlier, that the eggs vitals went off at the same time as his did, he wondered why that would be.

_As far as I know, I don't have a bonded pokémon yet… _Hope thought feeling a bit left out, as if this had been a common theme for a while now. _Maybe we have a special connection? _Hope wondered as he got closer to the egg. _It won't hurt just to look at it. Right?_

Stopping just a few inches from the egg, Hope continued to look at the egg. Feeling as if he was being watched, Hope turned around only to notice that no one was there. The door was still firmly shut and everything was still in its original place. _No one else could have come in. _He told himself, _The door is still shut and I would have heard it open if anyone did come in. _

Turning back around, Hope walked a bit closer to the egg. _Maybe if I touch it the egg will respond. _Looking back over his shoulder again just to check if anyone was watching, then decided that no one else occupied the room at this moment. Letting his hand hover over the egg, he felt the heat that was radiating off of the egg. The eggs surface seemed to glow slightly as his hand slowly got closer. Just as his hand was about to touch the egg, he heard a voice ask,

"What are you doing?"

* * *

Hello everyone this is AnimeWolfGirl16! I just wanted to apologize for the delay in getting this chapter out as well as the chapter for The Legend of Spyro: The Secret Mission. I had a combination of writer's block, little motivation, and then I got busy. I also wanted to thank AnimeWolfGirl9 for her constant urging to work on this fanfiction! She really helped motivate me more. :) AnimeWolfGirl9 also got The Last of Us game and I watched her play that for a while as well as read her fanfiction. It is really good so I would recommend checking it out! Please read and review!


End file.
